<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hetkittäin he ovat by Sisilja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166318">Hetkittäin he ovat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja'>Sisilja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Suomi | Finnish, epäromanttista romantiikkaa, synkistelyä</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlockin pitää valita. Lopulta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vastakkain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ficci on aikoinaan syntynyt shuffle-idealla, eli jokainen osa on kirjoitettu tietyn biisin soidessa. Ensimmäistä osaa on inspiroinut Apulannan kappale Pahempi Toistaan.</p><p>Oikolukijana toimi <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt">Beelsebutt</a>, kiitos!</p><p>Sherlockin omistavat aivan muut tahot kuin minä. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kahta voi rakastaa yhtä aikaa, jos vain tietää mitä on rakkaus. Sherlock ei tiedä. Hän on varma ainoastaan tunteen voimakkuudesta. Se peittää hetkessä alleen kaiken muun, järki menettää merkityksensä, ja ennen niin kirkkaat ajatukset värittyvät teräväreunaisella manialla.<br/><br/>Sherlock yrittää selvittää murtumisensa alkuperää ja päätyy John Watsoniin. Kyllä. Ensin oli John. Hyvä John. Kärsivällinen John. Uskollinen John. John joka kaivoi Sherlockista esiin uuden ihmisen. <em>Ihmisen</em>. Sherlock ei ole koskaan aiemmin tuntenut mitään tällaista. Ei olisi halunnut tunteakaan. Mutta tunteet eivät ole järjen asia, ja John on päättänyt pysyä hänen rinnallaan. Rinnassaan.<br/><br/>Kuviot mutkistuvat, kun he jäävät ansaan uima-altaalla. Sherlock ei pelkää omasta puolestaan eikä John tunne omaa arvoaan, vaan loikkaa Jim Moriartyn selkään ja käskee Sherlockia juoksemaan.<br/><br/>Sherlock ei juokse. Hän näkee Jimin ja ymmärtää. Jim ei ole loppu, jos ei alkukaan. John on alku. Jim on keskipiste. Loppua ei osaa nähdä ennalta kukaan, ei edes Sherlock, mutta yhden asian hän käsittää. Jimissä yhdistyvät älykkyys ja vaara, Jim on hänen kuvajaisensa siinä missä John hänen vastinparinsa.<br/><br/>John katsoo häntä, Jim katsoo häntä, ja ase Sherlockin ojennetussa kädessä tärisee. <br/><br/>Vaikka hän väittää muuta, hänellä on sydän, ja siinä sydämessä on tilaa kahdelle ihmiselle, jotka päätyvät vielä tappamaan toisensa, ellei Sherlock valitse. Mieluummin ennemmin kuin myöhemmin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kiirastulessa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Toisen osan kappale on HIMin Heartache Every Moment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin kosketus viipyy Sherlockin iholla. Huohotus on vaivihkaista, se kietoutuu hänen korviinsa yhtä vahvasti kuin Jimin sormet painautuvat hänen olkapäihinsä. Sherlock räpäyttää silmiään, muuttaa kulmaa, työntyy uudestaan, uudestaan, ja Jim naurahtaa. Naurahdus se on, sillä Jim ei vaikerra, ei, Jim nauraa ja Sherlockin kasvot ovat silkkaa keskittyneisyyttä, sillä tätä hän on halunnut ja tähän hetkeen hän aikoo antaa itsensä. Jim on hänen kaikkensa ja savu on hänen mielessään yhtä vahvana kuin niinä hetkinä, joina hän ei saa tupakkaa huuliensa väliin. Jim on samanlainen, kiusaus ja pahe, jota himoitsee yhtä kuumalla liekillä. Ja silti, kun Sherlock nousee ja katsoo allaan vapautuneesti makaavaa miestä, johonkin sattuu. Sherlock ei pääse kipua karkuun. Hän hautautuu siihen.</p><p>Jim nuolaisee huuliaan. "Jonakin päivänä sinä vielä kiität minua."</p><p>"Jonakin päivänä?"</p><p>"Niin. Kun et enää teeskentele nauttivasi helvetin lieskoista, vaan ne lieskat ovat sinä. Ja silloin", Jim kierähtää häpeilemättä vatsalleen, koukistaa jalkansa kohti kattoa ja heiluttelee niitä huolettomasti ilmassa, "silloin meillä on vihdoin hauskaa."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hiljaa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kolmannen osan kappale on Placebon Protect Me From What I Want.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock ei ota taksia kotiin. Hän kävelee, kävelee monta korttelia, eihän hotelli niin kaukana Baker Streetiltä ollut. Hän ei ajattele enää Jimiä. Hän ajattelee Johnia. Johnia ja uima-allasta ja hetkeä ennen räjähdystä, jota ei tullutkaan. John oli nyökännyt. Silloin. John oli antanut hänelle luvan tappaa heidät, lupauksen kuolla yhdessä.<br/>
<br/>
Sherlock ei halua kuolla yksin. Jim ei halua kuolla ollenkaan, siitä hän on varma. John… Johnilta Sherlock ei tahdo kysyä, koska se tarkoittaisi, että hän joutuisi myöntämään Johnin olevan kuolevainen. Ja John on niin paljon enemmän.<br/>
<br/>
John istuu sohvalla, kun Sherlock tulee sisään. He juovat teetä ja katsovat televisiota, istuvat vierekkäin jalat toisiaan koskettaen, eikä John kysy mitään. Hänen ei tarvitse. Sherlock taas haluaisi kysyä, palavasti, mutta hän ei voi.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Onko tämä aidompaa kuin se, josta me emme puhu?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kiihkossa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Neljännen osan kappale on t.A.T.u.:n Show Me Love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John ähkäisee. Sherlock tuijottaa. Ei näin pitänyt käydä ja kävi kuitenkin ja onko hän edes pahoillaan? John sanoo, että Sherlock ajattelee liikaa, ja eikö John silti ollut se, joka halusi vakuuttaa kaikki viimeiseen asti siitä, etteivät he ole mikään pari? Sherlock ei ole koskaan sanonut mitään, sillä ei sellaisella ole merkitystä, pelkkiä luokituksia, joilla ei ole minkäänlaista todellista arvoa ja –</p><p>Johnin seuraava työntö tuntuu erilaiselta kuin aiemmat. Sherlock parahtaa. John työntyy, työntyy, työntyy vimmattua tahtia, ei ole hidas ja hellä niin kuin Jim, John on kaikkea sitä mitä Jim ei ikinä, ja Sherlock vaalii joka hetkeä.</p><p>"Tätäkö on rakkaus, tätäkö?" Sherlock huohottaa eikä John vastaa heti ja kattavasti. Sherlock ärsyyntyy, hätääntyy. "TÄTÄKÖ?"</p><p>"Jos haluat", John henkäisee ja suutelee häntä. Se tuntuu kummalta, Johnin kieli hänen suussaan, kiertämässä Sherlockin kieltä samaan aikaan kun tämän kalu sykähtelee hänen sisällään. Johnin sormet etsivät, löytävät, pumppaavat, ja Sherlock näkee tähtiä, joiden nimiä hän ei tiedä eikä muista.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Yksin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Viidennen osan kappale on The Rasmuksen Lucifer's Angel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loput eivät ole onnellisia. Eivät. Sherlock astelee katolla kohti Jimiä, joka ei enää naura. Sherlock haluaisi sekuntien lisääntyvän, hidastuvan edes, mutta aikaa on vieläkin mahdottomampi hallita kuin tunteita.<br/><br/>Jim kättelee häntä ja ne ovat hyvästit. Heidän viimeisensä? Siihen Sherlock ei usko, sillä hänen pitää saada vielä kertoa. Hän on helvetin lieskat, hän on kiitollinen, hän haluaa Jimin.<br/><br/>Haluaako?<br/><br/>Jimiä ei enää ole.<br/><br/>Johnin ääni kantautuu hänen korvaansa puhelimen vääristämänä, ja Sherlock repeytyy kahtia. Kuolleen miehen käsi puristuu hänen sydämelleen, mutta John hengittää vielä. John elää ja John tahtoo hänet. Elävänä. John tahtoo hänet aivan samalla ja silti täysin eri tavalla kuin Jim. Sherlockilla olisi yhä mahdollisuus onneen, mutta loput eivät ole onnellisia.<br/><br/>Sherlock näkee lopun, ei tähtiä, sillä on päivä ja hän päättänyt luopua siitä mitä hän ei ansaitse. Kunpa vain hän näkisi ne. Tähdet.<br/><br/>"Hyvästi, John." <br/><br/>Näkemiin, Jim.<br/><br/>Ja silti:<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Odotan sinua, John.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>